The present invention relates, in general to shaping machines, and in particular, to a new and useful profiled tool shaping machine.
For different types of cutting and shaping operations, particularly for the manufacture of wooden moulded frames, tools consisting of blades ending in a sharp profile of a shape corresponding to the profile of the frame or piece to be obtained, are used. These blades are mounted on high speed rotating millers to cut and shape the wood.
Such blades or tools are made using a grinding wheel. When working the shaped profile of a tool, the grinding wheel should be variously oriented, so that it can make a corresponding properly oriented inclined chamfer, at the edge of the tool. If this is not done, when the tool is used to shape wood, the wood will be burnt in correspondence with the profile portion of the tool that was not properly grinded. The forming of shaped tools is also effected by means of machines having three working heads, each of which is differently inclined to effect the forming of a part of the tool profile. The inclination of each head is pre-set, and then kept unchanged during the whole working operation.
Other machines are provided, instead, with only one head which is manually oriented to the left or right by an operator. The tool pieces obtained by such machines are not all exactly the same, since their manufacture depends on the operator's skill. The working speed, in fact, is greatly hindered by possible excessive deviations from the required shape.